


The Widow Knows

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi, This is My Design, i was listening to some wyvern lingo and i thought you know what lets make these prompts., short music based prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: I was listening to some songs so I thought I would use some lines from the songs to create short little one-shots.I need you to run to me lover, run until your lungs bleedYour cold heart couldn't bother one long since turned to ice.go back to her running take my advice.you kissed me too softly and then I felt used.I'd take him back any day, Id take him back anywayHe's a bully he's a thief he's a mad man has a sweet life ruiner.this work is dedicated to my heroes Cannibalsong and Flatfootmonster





	The Widow Knows

I need you to run to me lover, run until your lungs bleed 

Hannibal sat in a cafe in the rural town in France, he nursed his coffee and looked out at the river beside him. he had left Will a letter telling him he was leaving headed for Cuba and that will be free to follow him, but if he did he would have to accept that Hannibal would take it as Will accepting his place beside Hannibal in his heart and his bed. months of tension and words unsaid had eaten away at Hannibals warming heart. he just needed will to confirm the feelings that had been haunting him for months. He needed him to come to him, for a final time. He finished the letter, I need you to run, run to me lover, run until you feel your lungs bleeding. 

It had taken Will a month and some seriously dodgy contacts but finally he had found him, he stepped off the boat and ran, he ran, until his feet hit Hannibal's porch. he could feel the unbearable pain. Hannibal opened the door and looked over the man, the cause of every tear he'd ever wept, foaming with loneliness... he had washed ashore to greet him. 

'Hannibal' will whisper looking in awe at the man he loved. 

'rare is this love' 

'keep it covered' 

they embraced finally and cried away the pain.

 

Your cold heart couldn't bother one long since turned to ice. 

Magot lay in bed stroking her lover's hair. 

'Margot?'

'yes, Alana?' 

'i feel so empty, I love you but...'

'They took everything from you, my love, I'm not shocked you feel so empty, you in time will regain your ability to love me' 

'it doesn't bother you?' 

'your cold heart couldn't bother one long since turned to ice.'

 

Go back to her running take my advice. 

Hannibal stood chopping carrots and onions for dinner, Will stood a few feet from him at the sink. 

'Will.' 

'Hannibal?' 

'You can leave Will.'

'WHAT?'

'Leave Will' 

'Are you asking me to leave?' 

'Go back to her running that's my advice, you won't find me running after' 

'What are you talking about Hannibal?' 

'I give you everything Will, and you never...i can't keep you here' 

'Why would I leave?' 

'You have a wife, a child' Hannibal spat the words in his face. 

'Hannibal are you out of your mind?' 

Hannibal looked hurt, he looked broken. He looked at Wills left hand expecting to see the band he hated so much, but it was gone. 

'do you not see Hannibal?' 

'SEE WHAT WILL' 

'I LOVE YOU, YOU IGNORANT BASTARD' 

'Will' Hannibal bearly whispered. Tears streamed down Wills' face. 

' everything is so complicated with you, your so bitter over lost love you have barely looked out from your own heart to see mine reaching out for you'

Will grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss, the first of many to come.

 

You kissed me too softly and then I felt used. 

 

Margot arrived on his doorstep, her eyes were barely red like someone who had cried so long there heart had frozen.

she thrust the whiskey into his hand. they stood and drank. the silence was heavy.

she barged forward and kissed him slowly. he was shocked.

he could feel desperation coming off her in waves.

She didn't want.

it felt too much like heart break and pain. 

he knew he was wrong for her.

she didn't want him. but she needed him. 

he told her. 'i don't have the right parts for your proclivities Margot'.

she didn't listen, she pressed him. 

her scars were jagged and ugly. he felt her anger.

he accepted her love. he fucked her like he knew she wanted him to.

but she wouldn't look him in the eye. 

she kissed him and she left. 

She kissed him to softly... he felt used 

 

'I'd take him back any day, I'd take him back anyway' Molly whispered to the red head sitting before her. 

 

'He's a bully, he's a thief, he's a mad man, he's a sweet life ruiner.' Will laughed as he sung the words and pulled Hannibal into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, but especially, thank you, my darlings Cannibalsong and Flatfootmonster.


End file.
